YuGiOh! GX 2: New Age of Heroes
by S.Dragon13
Summary: This takes place a few years after Duel Academy. A new Dueling University was built a few years ago and with a new school, comes new threats. It's up to the new heroes to put a stop to the mayhem going on around here, and avoid the bad grades.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Arise, White-Horned Dragon!

What's Up? Most guys call me Shadow. I'm a duelist trying to get into a new dueling University. But, there is a slight problem. I'M RUNNING LATE! If I don't make it there on time, I'll have to wait a full year to take the test. So it's do or die right now.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming Through! Man, why did I have to choose today to sleep in!?" Basically, I'm in a big rush. "Whoa! Look Out!" There's a lot of traffic around here. But then, I entered the lot where they're holding the exam. "Wait! I'm Here!"  
"Right on time," said the table person. "You're the last one here. Go on in." As I make my way through, I see other duels taking place.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

"Mechanized Melee!"  
"Super Strident Blaze!"  
"Fury of the Royals!"

"Perfect Storm!"  
"Static Orb Thrust!" I'm thinking wow. These are some good duelists, but I have to worry about my duel. I finally found my arena to take my test. There I see a teacher waiting for me.

"Hello. Your name please."  
"Me? People call me Shadow."

"I'm Prof. Smith. I'll be your opponent for your test. Now, show me what you've got." So we prepared our decks and started the duel. I started first.

"I'll start. I play my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 in attack mode!" I summoned a bird-like dragon with 1600 attack points. "I'll also throw down 2 facedowns. Your go." It's now his turn.

"Alright. I play Double Summon! Now I can normal summon twice this turn. So I play 2 Vorse Raiders!" There were 2 beast-like hunters with 1900 attack points.

"Uh-oh. Pain!"  
"Vorse Raider, attack his dragon!" My dragon was destroyed and I lost 300 life points. Me- 4000-3700. "Vorse Raider, attack him directly!" His other raider attacked me and I lost 1900 more life points. 3700-1800.

"I activate my Damage Condenser! I discard a card to summon a monster whose attack points are equal or lower than the damage I just took. So I summon my Dark Blade!" I summoned a dark knight with 2 swords that has 1800 attack points.

"I'll play Card Destruction! So we toss out all of our cards and draw the same number of cards that we discarded." Big Mistake for what I had. "Make your move."  
"Alright. I play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Blade with Pitch-Dark Dragon to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" Dark Blade now rode a dark dragon with 2200 attack points. "I'll also play another spell card, Dragonic Attack! I can only equip it to a warrior type monster. It counts as a dragon type and gets 500 attack points!" He now has 2700 points. "I have a weird feeling, so attack Vorse Raider!" He lost a raider and 800 life points. Him- 4000-3200. "Now my knights ability activates! I can remove up to 3 cards in your graveyard from play! So say good-bye to 2 Vorse Raiders and Card Destruction!" His graveyard has only 2 cards in it. "I'll now play Troop Dragon in def mode!" I summoned a human-sized dragon duo with 800 def points. "Your move."  
"Not bad, but expected. I play Burial From the Different Dimension! So the cards that are removed from play come back to my graveyard. Now I'll play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have 6 cards. Now I play Premature Burial! I pay 800 points to bring back Vorse Raider! I'll summon another Vorse Raider! I'll also play Smashing Ground to destroy your Dragon Knight!" My knight was then destroyed. Him–3200-4000.

"No!" I lost the best monster I had out so far.

"Vorse Raider, attack his Troop Dragon!" He destroyed my dragon.

"Now my dragon's ability activates! I can now summons another Troop Dragon!" Another one popped out.

"Vorse Raider 2, attack!" I lost him

"Again, I can summon another Troop Dragon!" Out came another 1.

"Vorse Raider 3, attack!" My Dragon was destroyed for good this time. "I end my turn."

"This is over. I play Lightning Vortex! I toss a card to destroy all of your monsters!" He lost his raiders. "I'll activate my Call of the Haunted to bring back Troop Dragon! Now I sacrifice him to summon 1 of my trump cards: White-Horned Dragon!" I summoned a red dragon with a white horn and 2200 attack points. "His ability now activates! I can remove 5 of your spell cards that are in your graveyard from play and he gets 200 attack points fro each 1. So say good-bye to Card of Sanctity, Burial from the Different Dimension, Premature Burial, Smashing Ground and Card Destruction!" My dragon now has 3700 attack points. "Attack!" Him-2400-0. "I win"

"Good duel. You may actually show skill in the duel university. Welcome aboard the school." And so with a smile on my face, I prepare to go to the prestigious Dueling University.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends, New Rivals

Chapter 2: New Friends, New Rivals

So I find myself on a plane to the university. I sit by myself because I'm usually a loner in this world, also because of the fact that I have a dark past that I need to think about. Anyway, we soon land on the island with the university. I started making my way to my room, which was room 274. I walked into it and saw 3 other guys in it.

"Hey guys! We have company!" I see they were discussing more duel monsters. "Hi, I'm Johnny Apocalypse. These are Django Kurosawa and Kazuya Zetsuga."

"Hi guys…………. Django?!" I had that surprised look in my eyes.

"Shadow? Hey bro!" I haven't seen my brother for a while now. He's a really talented duelist and apparently also enrolled here.

"So this is your brother Django?" Kazuya couldn't figure out the resemblance between us though.

"Yeah. Haven't seen him since like forever. We were like best friends. We hardly ever argued!"

"So Shadow, I hear you have a Dragon deck." Johnny and them apparently watched my match.

"Yes I do. Say, how about 1 of you guys agrees to duel me today?"

"I will." Kazuya was game. Today is the day off to settle in, so I'll take you on." So after we got settled in, we make our way outside to duel. I was expecting a fun match?

"Ready Kazuya?"

"Oh yeah. I'll start! I play the field spell Pandemonium!" He played a field that looked like a fiendish sanctuary. "Now I lose no life points with Archfiends effects. Also when they're destroyed outside of battle I can place another Archfiend card from my deck to my hand! Now I play my Pigeonholing Books of Spell! I take the top 3 cards of my deck, look at them and place them back in any order I wish. All right. Time to play Archfiend's Oath! Each of my main phases, I can pay 500 life points to look and guess my top card. If I'm right I can put it in my hand! And since I played my books of spell card, I already know what I'm going to have. Now I guess Infernalqueen Archfiend!"

S-4000

K-3500

"Now I'll summon her!" A fiendish being with 900 attack points appeared. "Now she can increase an Archfiends attack points by 1000 during each of our standby phases. I'll play a facedown and call it a turn.

"Hmm. I play Troop Dragon in def mode! And I'll throw down a facedown. I end"

"First my queen gains 100 attack points." She now has 1900. "Now I'll summon my Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" Now he has a fiendish looking king with 2000 attack points. "Now my queen attacks!"

"With my dragon's ability, another 1 joins the fight."

"Terrorking, attack with Locust Storm Barrage!" His fiend shot out a bunch of locust out of his chest.

"Now I get another Troop Dragon!"

"Alright. I'll end with a facedown, and with your turn, I choose Terrorking Archfiend for my queen's ability." He has 3000.

"Now I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Warrior Dai Grepher with Spirit Ryu to make my Ryu Senshi!" I summoned a dragon-armored warrior with a double-sided beam sword and 2500 attack points. "Now I play my Dragonic Attack! My Ryu Senshi turns into a dragon type and gains 500 attack points!" He now has 2500 attack points. "Now attack his queen!"

"I activate Covering Fire! Now she gains attack points equal to the attack points of 1 other monster I have out! So Terrorking Archfiend gives his 3000 to her, giving her 3900!"

"Dang! I activate Hollowed Life Barrier! I toss a card to the graveyard to take no damage this turn. I end it at that."

"I sacrifice my Infernalqueen Archfiend to summon the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" He now has a winged skeletal fiend with 2500 attack points. "I also play Malevolent Nuzzler on Skull Archfiend." He now has 3200 since his spell gives him 700 extra attack points. "Terrorking, attack! Locust Storm Barrage!" My last Troop Dragon was gone. "Skull Archfiend, destroy his senshi!"

S-3300

K-3500

"I play Card of Sanctity! We draw until we have 6 cards. Go."

"I hope this works. I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field! Now I play Cost Down! I toss a card and all monsters in my hand for this turn lose 2 stars, so now I can play my White-Horned Dragon! Now I'll remove 4 of your spell cards from play to give him 1200 extra points for a total of 3400 attack points! Now I play Twin Swords of Flashing Light! He loses 500 points, but can attack twice this turn! So now he has 2800 attack points. Now I play Fissure on you Terrorking! Now my dragon, attack his Skull Archfiend!"

S-3300

K-3200

"Now attack him directly!"

S-3300

K-400

"I'm not through yet!"  
"Yes you are. I play my Dragon's Gunfire! Now you lose 800 life points since I have a dragon-type monster out."

S-3300

K-0

"Whoa. You're better than what all of us saw back at the test."

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself, but now I'm tuckered out."

"Me to, it's getting late anyway."

"Before bed, here, take this card."

"Whoa, seriously?"  
"Yep. Besides, you can make better use of it than me."

"Thanks." So I gave him the card and we head for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX games, shows or anything like that, but this story is mine. I also decided to change character names. As you know, the main character is called Shadow Kurosawa. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Sorry, but I forgot to say this earlier.

Chapter 3:

Love at first duel: Fury of the Hurricane!

We were just taking our class, having to avoid embarrassing ourselves in front of the teacher Mr. Brutus. He likes to pick on some of the students here like Dr. Crowler did with his students that weren't in Obelisk or Ra rank, except this university doesn't give out ranks. Ranks are given out by how students see each other.

"You couldn't figure that 1 out? Even babies can figure that 1 out!" Okay, I have had enough.

"Hey Mr. Brutus, you shouldn't be treating us students like this, cause I mean I'm a student here, a NEW student here in fact, and I beat you, so by making fun of us, you're making fun of yourself!"

"How DARE you!" Some people would say, "Respect your elders!" I say, "Earn it or get out of my way!" Because if I see something I don't want to see, I'll deal with it. Anyway, I'm talking too much. After class, Django, Johnny, Kazuya and I went back to our room to hang out.

"Hey Shadow!" Django got my attention. "That was really cool how you dissed on Mr. Brutus! I hear nobody ever has!"

"Because he has a tendency to deal with the student who does." Even though Johnny said that, I wasn't fazed.

"The dude got on my nerves, so I dealt with it. Isn't that what people do nowadays?"

"I guess so." Seems Kazuya agreed with me. Anyway, we were just chilling and hanging out. Talking about some strategies. Until I heard this.

"Hey Shadow." Kazuya had a question. "Did you have any ulterior motives for coming to the university?"

"Yes I do. I'm actually hear to try and get some clues on some guy I met a while back. I dueled him, but out of nowhere I was knocked out and the guy took my best card!"

"Oh! That card!" Django knew what I was talking about. "You used to lo……………" We were interrupted by my PDA. Apparently I had a voice message.

"Hello Shadow Kurosawa. This is a student speaking. I am hereby challenging you to a duel. Come to the outside of the main school grounds. Don't take it easy, cause I want your best." Somebody wanted to throw down, so I intended to give it to him, but I couldn't tell who sent the message because the screen had no picture and the voice was deepened.

"Sounds like someone wants a piece of you Shadow." Johnny was interested in this. "So what are you going to do?" I activated my duel disk.

"I intend to give them their wish." So the guys and I go to the school grounds and see 2 girls.

"So, you've come. I'm Sora Himura. I'm the one who challenged you."

"So you're a girl?" I was kind of surprised.

"What would you expect? I'm one of the best duelists hear, but I'm not obnoxious like most other students here are. So, shall we get started?"  
"Right on!" You start. Sh-4000, So-4000

"You get him Sora!" Her friend, Arisusa, was cheering her on.

"Alright! I play my Flying Kamikiri #1 in def mode!" She played a green insect with 900 def points. "I'll also play a facedown. Go."

"I summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode!" I summoned a sapphire-scaled dragon with 1900 attack points. "Attack her insect!"

"Now I activate his ability! I can summon from my deck a wind attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less. So I play my Whirlwind Prodigy!" She played a wind magician kid with 1500 attack points. I had a feeling that she has an evil plan. "I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

"Now, using Whirlwind Prodigy's ability, he counts as 2 sacrifices if I play on summoning a wind attribute monster. So I sacrifice him and summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" She played a royal green bird with 2700 attack points. "Attack his dragon!" With him dragon, I also lost 800 life points. Sh-3200, So-4000

"Are you impressed?"

"Impressed? Honestly, I think I'm in love.

"How sweet. Too bad I have to destroy you. Now I play Prohibition! I call a card name and as long as this card is out in play, that card cannot be played. So I think I'll call White-Horned Dragon!"  
"No! Not him!"

"Shadow is in trouble now!" Kazuya knew and now so did Johnny.

"Yeah, since his best card can't come out now as long as that card is out."

"Now I activate my Mask of Restrict! Now no monsters can be sacrificed under ANY circumstances. Now Simorgh's ability activates. At the end of each of our turns, we both lose 1000 life points and the damage is reduced by 500 points for each of our spell and trap cards." Sh-2700, So-4000

"My move. I play my Dragon Dwelling within the Cave in def mode!" I played a green dragon with 2000 def points. I end." Sh-2200, So-4000

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your facedown cards!" Now I equip Simorgh with Fairy Meteor Crush! Now he can do piercing damage! Now attack his dragon!" Sh-1500, So-4000. "Uh-oh, your life points are looking low. Better get something good now." Sh-500, So-4000

"I hope so. Oh yeah! I play Factory of Mass Production! I can bring Luster Dragon and Cave Dwelling Dragon back to my hand! Now I send my Cave Dwelling Dragon, White-Horned Dragon and Horus LV 6 to the graveyard to summon my Montage Dragon!" I played a 3-headed alien like dragon. "He gets 300 points for the total number of stars that my 3 dragons have! So since they had 16 stars, he has 5400 attack points! Now I play Luster Dragon! First Montage Dragon will attack Simorgh!" Sh-500, So-1300. "Now Luster Dragon, attack her directly!" Sh-500, So-0.

"Wow Shadow. Your better than what I've seen and heard you do so far."

"Hey, it was a close duel. I like you" Apparently I made her blush. The guys and I go back to our room. So this is how it feels to have a crush on someone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a while to update again. Had some business to take care of. Anyway, I'm back and ready to get to writing.

Chapter 4:

Dueling an old Enemy: Part 1

So I get back to my dome and tolled my friends everything about the new duelist I met, Sora. She used a Wind-Style deck whose abilities rely on getting out Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. Yet with my newest beast, Montage Dragon, I was able to keep my undefeated streak here a bit longer, but I shouldn't keep talking.

"Whoa. Sounds like she was a good duelist enough to almost have beaten you," said Johnny.

"She was. That Simorgh had taken me to the limit, and with that Prohibition card, White-Horned Dragon couldn't help me out this duel," I replied. "And White-Horned Dragon was my signature card. Good thing I have other good dragon cards to back me up."  
"That's my little bro," said Django. "Anyway, we better get some sleep. It's getting dark soon."

"I agree," says Kazuya. So with that short story tolled, we get into bed and head for dreamland, although, I wasn't really in that much of a move to sleep. So I figured I'd get up and do a little bit of exploring. So I got up and headed outside. I kinda like getting out at night, not that I'm the mischievous type of person. I took a look around to see what I could find, when all of a sudden…CRASH!

"Ow. That hurt. Huh?" I look up to see whom I bumped into and I saw Sora.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"Taking a look around. I'm curious to know how this place is, even if it's at night."

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You could get in trouble by now if you get caught in someplace you're not supposed to be in."

"Shouldn't that go the same for you? Why are you out here?"

"I HAVE MY REASON!" She snapped at me as I asked her that.

"Okay. Chill. Sorry I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just lost someone out here in this university."

"Sorry that happened. Anyway, if you need help looking for something, just let me know. See ya." And from there I took my leave. I tried to do some more exploring around here to see what I could find. So far there was nothing. So I tried the forest to see what was in there. When I continued from there, I tripped on something to see some stone tablet. I swear I started to lose myself staring at it. As I starred at it I almost lost consciousness when…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream from a few yards away.

"It sounded like Sora. I better go find her!" I started to run there. Most likely a few other people would've heard that scream only a tad bit from my position, but for some reason I had a bit of my senses increased. (I'll explain this in the next chapter and no bad comments on it when I do). When I reached the point, I saw Sora lying on the ground for some reason, almost like she was in a state of shock.

"Sora!" I tried to run a few feet when another voice came out.

"Don't take another step or your friend here gets it."

"Whose there?!" As I was looking for who it was, someone started walking closer to me.

"Heheheheh. Your next opponent. Hmm? YOU!" Some weird looking dark-like duelist came up. And he recognized me. So did I.

"Huh? You're the 1 who stole my card! I demand for its return, along with Sora!"  
"Why don't you try to earn these back? In a DUEL!" Just then, some smoke came up to cover us. "And also let's make this more interesting. The winner of the duel get's the loser's best card, but if you beat me, you also get back your card and your friend over here. If I win, I get you're White-Horned Dragon!"

"Alright then! I accept! And I'll Start!" We both drew our cards and got our life points. "I summon Troop Dragon in defense mode! I also place a facedown card and end my turn!"

"And now the chaos begins! I special summon my Gilasaurus! And now I sacrifice him to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch!" He played some raptor card and sacrificed it to summon a giant dark lord-looking monster with 2400 attack points. I remember those cards all too well. I've also been trying to get the Monarch cards for quite some time now. This might be my first 1. "And with Caius' special ability, you will be trembling. I remove from play that Troop Dragon!"

"Oh boy. I'm doomed."

"Caius, attack him directly!"

Me: 1200-Him: 4000

"Oww! That was a big pack of hurt."

"I end with my own face down. "

"Hmm. Now I discard White-Horned Dragon, Luster Dragon, and Troop Dragon to special summon Montage Dragon! And that is a total of 12 stars I sent to the graveyard! So now he has 3600 attack points! Now attack his monarch with Power Collage! I end my turn after that."

Me: 1200-Him: 2400

"Fool! Before you end your turn I activate Fires of Doomsday! I can now special summon 2 doomsday tokens to my field." He now has 2 dark fire beings on his side of the field. "Now I sacrifice my 2 tokens to summon my Dark Horus Dragon!" He now summoned a dark dragon with 3000 attack points. "I also play Axe of Despair, giving him an extra 1000 attack points! Now attack his Montage Dragon!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dueling an old Enemy: Part 2

Anyway, we last left off with me about to be beat by the dark duelist that stole one of my best and favorite cards. And if that wasn't bad enough, I have to duel him not only with that card and another one of my cards on the line, but with Sora in his clutches also. Right now I'm about to get a butt-load of damage from that Dark Horus.

"Dark Horus, attack his Montage Dragon!" And there goes my only hope so far, along with more of my life points. "Too bad he's gone, cause if he wasn't or if your White-Horned Dragon was still here, then you wouldn't be losing right now kid. Because don't forget, if you lose, your girlfriend here will never see the light of day again! Now I'll end with another facedown. Muahahahaha!"

Me: 800-Him: 2400. "I won't be giving up yet! My move! I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon on your Axe of Despair!"

"Not if I activate my Magic Jammer! It negates your typhoon's effect and destroys it! But wait, there's more. With Dark Horus's effect, since you activated a spell card, I can summon a level 4 dark monster. And I choose the Rare Metal Dragon I discarded due to Magic Jammer!" He now brought back some completely armored dragon with 2400 attack points. " I have 2 monsters and you have none. You're chances are as good as gone!"

"I'll end my turn with 3 facedown cards and that should do it."

"Boy, you really are hopeless. But you won't have long to regret it! I summon Archfiend Soldier! Now my Soldier will attack you directly to end this duel!"

"I activate Negate Attack! Now I have at least 1 more turn to destroy you!"

"Those are big words for someone whose about to lose! That's a third rate deck you're using that needs to be put out! There's not a single card in there that can save you now!"

"I'll make you pay for those words with THIS!" And out of some miracle, I drew the card I needed. (Now these cards I'm about to play I decided to use some other chapter, but right now my ideas were changing so I'm introducing it now. If you watch Yu-gi-oh 5d's, then you should know 1 of these cards). "Time to end this duel!"

"Hah! Nice bluffing you're doing there!"  
"Tell that to this card! I summon the Magna Drago Tuner monster!" I summoned a little fire dragon with 1400 attack points.

"A tuner monster! What is that!?"

"You're about to find out! I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted! Now I reborn my White-Horned Dragon! And now that makes eight stars! Now, I can use my level 2 tuner monster and combine him with my level 6 normal monster to summon a level 8 Synchro monster! Now I tune my Magna Drago to White-Horned Dragon to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" I summoned my own dark like dragon with 3000 attack points in defense mode. As I played all that, I felt as if a dark entity took over my body.

"Huh?! It's you! The fiend who apparently took over this kid! The Dark Wolf!" Long ago in the spirit world, there were the familiars who guarded over the lands in their world. Then something went completely wrong and some of them grew tainted and decided to come to our world. The Dark Wolf was a familiar who took me over a long time ago.

"Yes you fool. It's me. And this time with this kid's cards, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Just then, we entered the Shadow Realm.

"Hah! Not while that monster is in defense! Plus I also have 3 monsters! Too bad."

"I activate my facedown card, ZERO GRAVITY! Now all monster's mode switch!" Now his monsters are on defense while mine is on offense. Now I play Premature Burial to bring back my White-Horned Dragon! And he removes your Fires of Doomsday to give him 300 attack points. Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Archfiend Soldier with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

"That's just one monster! Not enough to stop all 3!"

"You're right. It was more than enough!" Just then, his other monsters were covered in fire and when the smoke cleared, they were destroyed.

"WHAT?! What happened?! You CHEATED!"

"No. Red Dragon Archfiend destroys all defense position on your side of the field when he destroys a defense position monster. And with no monsters, my White-Horned Dragon can finish the duel."

"No. Please! NOT ME!!"

"NOW! White-Horned Dragon, DIRECT ATTACK! END THIS DUEL!"

"NO!!"

"Now, sink into the Shadow Realm!" Just then, The Dark Wolf left the shadow realm, and as of that duel, when we left, all I heard was the duelist screaming for freedom." The Wolf got my card and then I was back to my senses, apparently lying against a tree with the still unconscious Sora. Good thing I woke up first, cause I don't know how she would've reacted, and I doubt she'd believe me if I tolled her I don't remember doing anything. When I woke up, I saw my card in my hand: my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8. I also saw his Dark Horus in my hand. Anyway, soon after that, Sora woke up.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah. What happened?" she asked me.

"I just got done with a duel saving you Sora."

"Oh, I remember! Some strange duelist came up to me and kidnapped me. You saved me?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Shadow." As she said that, she hugged me. (Yeah. Later on it will be something like that).

"Anytime. Anyway, we should probably get back to our domes. Later Sora!"

"Later Shadow." Just then, we went our separate ways, waiting for the next day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Caught Red Handed:

Well, I basically thought that when I stayed up after bedtime, I wouldn't get caught, and I figured I could just sneak back in my dome room without waking anybody up. In both cases, I was wrong, but good thing it was only Johnny, Kazuya and Django. They were waiting for my explanation, but I don't really want to go through the details right now so I can get to the point soon. I told them what happened and then we went off to bed. It is now morning at least 2 hours before class actually begins, and we thought we were going to get to sleep as much as we usually do. Again, we thought wrong. All of a sudden, some security came up to our room and as soon as we let them in and as we answered the" Are you this person?" question, which in this case it was me, they took me off somewhere without any kind of explanation. But let's just say, I wasn't off the hook for staying up a while before I went to bed. Basically I was put in a room full of teachers and the councilor while they discuss what they should do with me. Mr. Shrewd wanted me out of this university and insisted that I go, but then after a while longer, decided to put me in a test to see if I could stay. But also, Django ended up overhearing the conversation and tried to intervene.

"You can't just do that! He's new here and still trying to get accustomed to this place!"

"Then you can be the 1 accustoming him away from this school if he loses, cause you're now being part of this test! You 2 will duel against anyone I choose in a tag match, and if you lose, you both are OUT!" (Don't worry. I'll try to think of someone other than the Paradox Bros, as much as I want to pound them). After that, everyone agreed, except my brother and I, since I didn't want that type of match. However, I never really backed out of a match before and I don't plan on starting now. So we got back to the room and tolled the guys everything.

"Whoa. That's not really fair!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Yeah. Who knows who he'll make you duel?!" said Kazuya. As I thought to myself, I came to realize that Kazuya was right. The least Shrewd could've done was tell us who our opponents would be. But, we already accepted the terms so all we can do is wait and prepare for the day when our duel comes up.

"Bro, I guess to prepare, there's only 1 way that works best," I told Django

"I agree Shadow." He knew what I was talking about. So the 4 of us ended up going outside to a little part outside of our dome to duel.

"I'll start this game off with my X-Head Cannon!" He played a blue machine with shoulder cannons and no legs with 1800 attack points in attack mode. But I knew very well there was more in store for me. "Next I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Frontline Base! Now once per turn, I'm allowed to special summon a union monster from my hand, as long as it's a level 4 or below. So I now summon my Y-Dragon Head!" He played a red dragon machine with 1500 attack points. "I now use his effect! He equips itself to X-Head Cannon, giving him 400 extra attack points! Now my cannon has 2200 attack points! I'll end with a facedown card. Your move little bro."

"Heh. You always were a good machine-type deck user. I believe you were 1 of the best back at home. And now I'm here to show you the power of my dragons! Look out! Cause now I summon Dark Blade! And now I also activate the Double Summon spell card! Now I can use it's magic to summon once more this turn. So now I'll use it to summon my own union monster: Pitch-Dark Dragon!" I summoned a dark dragon that was a tad bit bigger than humans with 900 attack points. "Now I can equip him to my Dark Blade and give him 400 more attack points! So now our monsters are even, but maybe not. I play Mystical Space Typhoon on Y-Dragon Head, making X-Head Cannon go back where he started from!"

"Very Clever Shadow."

"But I'm not done yet, cause I now send my Dark Blade to take out you X-Head Cannon!" The attack was a success, and so he lost 400 attack points. "And with a facedown card I'm done."

Shadow: 4000 Django: 3600

"I draw! I activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand. And I activate my Monster Reborn! So now I bring back my X-Head Cannon!"

"Why would you want him back? Unless…"

"You thought right, cause I have some more cards to play. I activate my facedown card: Rollout! This allows me to take a union monster in my graveyard and equip it to an appropriate monster on my field. So I choose my Y-Dragon Head!! And now I un-equip him."

"Bro, don't tell me you have…" But as Shadow tried to finish his sentence, he was interrupted.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank!" He summoned a yellow mini-tank with 1500 more attack points. "So now I remove my 3 monsters from play to summon my XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" His 3 monsters combined to form a mini humanlike turret/tank with 2800 attack points. "And now with his effect, I discard this card to destroy your Dark Blade!"

"Crud!" I had to watch as his monster then destroyed both my warrior and my dragon to smithereens.

"Try to hang in there bro, cause this may hurt! XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack him directly with Cannon Fire Storm!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Shadow: 1200 Django: 3600

"I'd say you've had enough this turn, so I'll end it there with 1 more facedown."

"Man, this is a pretty fun duel for a practice. So I'll continue with my facedown Jar of Greed! So I get to draw 1 card. Now I play Magical Stone Excavation! I discard 2 cards from my hand to return 1 spell card to my hand. Now I'll set these 4 facedown cards and end my turn."

"No monsters? Fine then. I'll end this duel soon. I summon V-Tiger Jet!" He summoned a yellow and turquoise tiger jet with 1600 attack points. "I also use Frontline Base to summon my W-Wing Catapult!" He then summoned a blue small fighter aircraft with 1300 attack points. "I now remove them from play to summon my VW-Tiger Catapult!" His monsters combined to summon a jet fighter with 2000 attack points. "But now I remove my Catapult and my Cannon to summon my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" His 2 monsters fused to summon a giant machine with 3000 attack points.

"I activate my Threatening Roar! You can't attack this turn!"

"Too bad bro. This is your last turn so make it count."

"I will, so now I DRAW!! I activate my facedown Zero Gravity Trap! Now you monster switches to defense mode!"

"You can do better than that."

"Which I'm about to do! I activate my facedown Revival Gift! So you get 2 tokens and I get a Tuner Monster back from my graveyard! So I bring back My Magna Drago!"

"A tuner monster? Wait, you are planning…"

"To summon a Synchro Monster. Yes I am! I activate my Cost Down! Now I discard a card in my hand to summon my White-Horned Dragon! Now I tune my Magna Drago to my White-Horned Dragon to Synchro Summon my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Impressive little bro. Too bad my monsters are in defense mode and I have 3 monsters, so my life points aren't touched."

"Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack 1 of his tokens with Absolute Power Force!" As my dragon's attack hit the token, the other 2 monsters then were engulfed in flames and then destroyed.

"Wait, how are all 3 of my monsters gone?!"

"It's my dragon's effect. When he destroys a monster in defense mode, all your defense monsters go to the graveyard with him. But that's the least of your worries, because I activate my final trap card, Lineage of Destruction!"

"What does that do?"

"This card can only be activated when a monster on your field is destroyed while in defense mode. My dragon gets an extra attack for every monster destroyed by his effect that was in defense mode. And last I checked, 2 of your monsters fit that requirement! So now, Red Dragon Archfiend, FINISH THIS DUEL!! SCORCHING CRIMSON FLARE!!"

Shadow: 1200Django: 0

"That was a great duel bro. At this rate we can take down anyone Shrewd throws our way!"

"I heard that Django!"

"At this rate, you could hold your own against The Kaiser."

"Did someone say my name?"  
To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A Duel with the Best! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!

When we last left off, I had just got done with a practice duel with my brother, Django. Thanks to my Synchro Monster, Red Dragon Archfiend, I was able to pull off a cool victory. Then, I was given a compliment, that being I could hold my own against some guy they called The Kaiser. All I knew is that name meant something like "King" or "Emperor", until some dude came out after hearing his name being called. Out of nowhere, some guy looking as if he was watching my match with Django.  
"It's him," said Django. Then, Johnny and Kazuya came to see what was going on, until they started standing as if to give respect for him.

"Huh? Who are you?" I had no idea who this was, but then out of nowhere, Kazuya tried talking some sense into me.

"Shadow! Show some respect. He's the best duelist here in this university!"

"Ah. So this is The Kaiser everyone was talking about."

"That's my name, so don't wear it out. So, you must be the new student, Shadow. I've seen some of your duels. You are pretty good. Hmm."

"Kaiser, what brings you to a place like this?" Johnny said out of curiosity.

"I was just taking a stroll. I then heard a duel going on around this area and just so happened to stop by and watch it. And it was a pretty good show."

"Well I say there's only 1 thing better than watching a show: Being part of it! I challenge you to a duel!"

"WHAT?!" Johnny, Kazuya and Django said out loud as if I was out of my mind.

"I'm sorry Kaiser. He still has some issues he needs to take care of." Django then turned to talk to me. "Shadow! He shouldn't even waste his time with you!"

"Actually Django, I think I'll take your brother's request. I accept your challenge. This duel will show you why I'm the best here. I'll meet you by the ocean at 5:00. Be there."

"Oh, I intend to Kaiser." I was determined to show him what I'm made of. So the gang and I went back to our dome for me to prepare. All the while the guys were trying to talk me out of the duel.

"Shadow, are you crazy?! There's a reason he's called The Kaiser! He hasn't lost a duel!!" Johnny said.

"Yeah dude. You can't win against him!" Kazuya continued.

"I don't really intend to win guys," I replied.

"You don't?"  
"No, he doesn't," Django finished. "He really wants to test how much he has to contend with for him to improve. He figures that by dueling here, he can improve his dueling skills. Believe me. He is my little brother you know."

"Thanks Django. And it's about time for us to go. Let's do this." So we headed to the ocean harbor for our duel. When we got there, Sora and Arisusa were there to watch apparently

"So, you came," said the Kaiser.

"You're in way over your head Shadow. Kaiser here has never been beaten," said Arisusa, who apparently wants to see me lose."

"Shadow, have you completely lost it?" asked Sora.

"Whoever said I ever had it? Let's duel!" I replied. As Django said before, I don't really intend to win, but I want to see how I can compare to the best in this school. Besides, my brother and I have our big duel coming up in the next night. "I'll have the first move. And I'll start with my Troop Dragon in def. mode! Then after a facedown card, I'll pass it on to you."

"Hmm. My brother is starting off on the defensive. I hope he knows what he's doing," said Django. Sora was then thinking to herself.

_"Shadow is really good, but I doubt he's any match for Kaiser. All I can do is say good luck."_

"I'll start off with my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" He played a cybernetic serpentine dragon with 2100 attack points. "Since you have a monster out and I don't, I'm allowed to automatically special summon him. And with that done, I can summon another monster to the field. So I play my Cyber Phoenix in attack mode!" He then played a cybernetic phoenix with 1200 attack points.

"Heh. Shadow already doesn't have a chance. With his Cyber Phoenix out, as long as it's in attack mode, Shadow can't use his card effects to target a machine type monster," Arisusa said.

"And now I play Double Summon! With this, I can normal summon one more time this turn, so I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon!" He then played a smaller version of his Cyber Dragon with 1100 attack points. And while he's out, he counts as Cyber Dragon, so he will attack your Troop Dragon!" And his attack was successful, not that it mattered.

"I activate his ability! He allows me to summon another Troop Dragon from my deck in attack mode. So come on out pal!"

"Not like that matters. Cyber Phoenix, attack!"

"Once more, my dragon calls out my last 1."

"Which now my Cyber Dragon will attack him! Strident Blast! And with no more Troop Dragons, your defense is shrinking pretty fast. So now it's your move."

"Well, he saved himself this far, but this isn't going to get him anywhere," said Kazuya.  
"Shadow, keep your cool man! You're not out of the game yet!" said Johnny.

"You're right. So now I draw! And now I summon my Dark Blade! And now I use my Double Summon! So now I can summon my Warrior Dai Grepher! Now my Dark Blade attacks Cyber Phoenix and my Dai Grepher attacks Proto-Cyber Dragon! And with that, I end my turn."

Shadow: 4000Kaiser: 2800

"I draw. And now I play Premature Burial to bring back my Proto-Cyber Dragon, in exchange for 800 life points. I also play Monster Reborn to bring back my Phoenix. Now my Cyber Dragon, attack his Grepher! Strident Blast!"

Shadow: 4000Kaiser: 2000

"I activate me trap, Negate Attack! Now with this card, your attack is negated and your battle phase is ended."

"Then I activate my Card of Sanctity. We both have to draw until we have 6 cards in our hand. And with this, I activate my Lighting Vortex. I discard 1 card to destroy both of your monsters."

"Shadow!" Django, Kazuya, and Johnny said in a bit of a worried tone as the lightning destroyed my monsters.

"And with a facedown card, I end my turn."

"I'm not done just yet. I play Polymerization! And with this, I can now fuse Lord of D. with Divine Dragon Ragnarok! With their power, I now summon my King Dragun!" I then summoned a bit of a celestial-like dragon with 2400 attack points. "I now activate his ability! He allows me to summon a dragon-type monster from my hand. So I summon my Luster Dragon 2 in attack mode!" I played an emerald dragon that also has 2400 attack points. "Now I summon my Magna Drago! And with him, I tune him to my Luster Dragon to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend! And now attack his Cyber Dragon!"

"Sorry, but I activate my Hallowed Life Barrier! With this card, I discard 1 card from my hand to negate any damage that me or my monsters take this turn."

"I end my turn here."

"You dueled a good duel Shadow. You know how to both use and play your cards in a duel. But now it all ends."

"If that's the case, bring it!"

"Oh, he's toast." Arisusa said.

"So, this is that Shadow kid." Another student appeared.

"How long were you watching Judas?"

"Enough to see that this kid most likely won his duels by a fluke."

"Judas, keep quiet. Now as I was about to do, I activate my Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding 2 cards from my hand, I can take a spell card back from my graveyard to my hand. So now I'll activate it: Monster Reborn! So now I bring back my Cyber Ogre!" He then played a mechanical ogre with 1900 attack points. "Now I summon my 2nd Proto-Cyber Dragon! And now, I can sacrifice these 5 machines.."

"Oh yeah, this kid is going down hard now!" Judas was apparently admiring the move about to be done.

_"Shadow."_ Sora was apparently concerned for this move, although she only thought of it.

"So I suppose this is your time to bring out your trump card, so bring it!"

"You want it Shadow? Well your wish is his command! So from my extra deck, I can summon this fusion monster! I summon my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!!" He played a bigger cybernetic dragon with circles for its body and undetermined attack points.

"Its attack points aren't determined! Why?"  
"You see Shadow, his attack points are equal to the number of monsters I used to summon him times 1000. So with 5 monsters used for the summoning, he has 5000 attack points. But now I activate my Limiter Removal! With this, all of my machine-type monsters are destroyed, but for this turn, they're attack points are all doubled. So now his attack points increase to 10000!"

"Heh! Now this is a sweet duel, but if I'm going down I'm going down fighting!"

"Let's do this then. Fortress Dragon! Attack his Red Dragon Archfiend with Sonic Screech!!!"

"Hey Red Dragon Archfiend! Let's go down with a bang! Attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!!!" I know I was going to lose, but even so, for an opponent like him, I had to fight back with 1 last attack.

Shadow: 0Kaiser: 2000

"Thanks for a fun duel Kaiser. I'm glad we had it."

"Same here Shadow."

"Heh, well, there goes your winning streak. Maybe you should've put up more of a better fight, but even so, you still wouldn't have won." Judas still was running his mouth.

"Judas, keep quiet, cause if I remember, you hardly ever get more than 500 life points off of me. Let's go." So Sora, Arisusa, Judas, and Kaiser walked off while the gang checked to see how I was doing.

"Shadow, you all right?" asked Johnny.

"I'm just fine. That was a fun duel."

"You looked like you were having a blast out there," said Django.

"Yeah, but I'm getting weirded out, so let's head back to the dome."

"Good idea." Said Kazuya. So with that duel done, we head back to the dome and wait for my brother's and my tag duel to come up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Tag Duel of Fate! In or Out!

Today is the day. When this class ends, my brother and I have 2 hours to prepare our decks to duel. I can't wait to see who our opponents will be. But right now, we are stuck in class until we get to go. And as always, Mr. Shrewd is looking for people to intimidate.

"Shadow Kurosawa. Explain what using a deck full of FIRE Attribute monsters are meant to do."

"I can tell you this 1 from experience. They are mainly meant to cause effect damage to the opponent. Some have the monster effect while they can be used with other cards. If you used combos like those, with lets say, Solar Flare Dragon, they can burn off a few life points as the duel goes on."

"Heh. Well, it's good that we can hear an answer from you, while you are still here. Django. I'm sorry, but you got yourself in this mess in the first place. Don't you want your brother out of here? He's dead weight."

"Of course not. We are brothers. Even if we have sibling rivalries, which we hardly ever do, we are still a family," said Django.

"Then here's a question for you. What would using an INSECT deck be about?"

"Insect decks are mainly meant to swarm the field at lower levels. Even though they don't have that many higher level monsters, like Doom Dozen and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, they can be an annoyance to the opponent with their lower levels and high attack power."

"Hmm. You do know your cards. Too bad if you lose, you go down with your brother. Actually, class is over. Everyone can leave. Django, stay for a 2nd. I'd like a word with you." So everyone left, but Django stayed to see what the Prof. had to say. But secretly, I stood behind the door to spy on what they're saying.

"So what's up Mr. S?"

"Here is a bit of a deal. If your brother's life points are low, you can take them out yourself and we will only have him leave and not you."

"Say WHAT?!" Overhearing that gave me a bit of a sad face.

"Come on. You are much too valuable for this university to lose. Come on. You get to push around your little brother like every other older brother. What do you say?" Overhearing this, I started thinking to myself.

_"Man, he's probably right. I would only hold us down. Besides, big brothers live to push around their little siblings. Go ahead bro. I'd only get in the way."_

"No deal."

"What?" Mr. Shrewd didn't expect that answer from him.

"You heard me. I said no deal. He's my brother and it's my job to make sure he can survive out here. And also, I wouldn't wish expulsion on anyone, especially my family. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a duel to prepare for." So he walked off, and as he headed towards the door, I took off like a bullet to make sure no one was on my tail. As Django entered the door, he saw I had a deck case in my hand.

"So, you prepare your deck?"

"Yep. And it's funny that Shrewd asked me that question today about fire decks."

"Same about the insects." So we both enjoyed one of our last moments of laughter before we had to head to the duel arena. We saw some strategies between our decks and tried to string together new ones. So then, the time had struck our final hour before we headed into battle.

"Nervous?" Django asked.

"More like excited. Compared to that class, I'm getting to have a duel in one of the biggest danger zones I could be in so far," I replied. "This ought to be a fun duel. Wouldn't you say bro?"  
"I sure do." So we stopped at the entrance of the arena. Shrewd was in the concession stand about to announce the duelists participating for the duel.

"Now ladies and gents, it's time for the tag duel!" Everyone in the crowd was cheering for the duel to begin. "First off, we introduce the students. From our very university, we introduce Django and Shadow Kurosawa!" Everyone cheered Django on. I'd rather have not been cheered for rather than booed. As that happened, we gave 1 more high five before we had to start. "And now the challengers. These 2 are the heads of the Princeton Corporation. Slade and Jagger Princeton!" Everyone heard about these two. "And now let the duel begin!"

"I'll start." My brother made the first move. "I start off with my Insect Knight in attack mode!" He played a human sized insect knight with 1900 attack points. "I play a facedown card and end my turn.

"The master of politics will go now." Slade then took his turn. "I summon my Lord of D. in attack mode! I also play a spell card: The Flute of Summoning Dragon! Since Lord of D in on my field, I can summon 2 dragons from my hand. And I choose my Hyozanryu and Luster Dragon #2!" He then played 2 more dragons. You know Luster Dragon, but Hyozanryu is a diamond-like dragon with 2100 attack points. "I'll end my turn with that."

"Quite the beasts, but not good enough. I draw!" My turn. "I start by activating the spell Card Destruction! Now we each send all of our cards from our hands to our graves and draw the same amount we had. And with that done, I now activate my other spell card: Blaze Accelerator!" I activated a turret spell card.

"What does that puny turret do?! Something lame perhaps," said Jagger

"Something lame for you guys maybe. With this card, by sending a pyro-type monster with 500 attack points or less from my hand to the graveyard, like my Volcanic Shell here, I can destroy 1 monster on your field. So now I'll have my accelerator open fire on your Lord of D!" It was a successful hit.

"You'll pay for that you brat. However, thanks to your card, you can't attack this turn."

"I know, but I haven't summoned yet. So I summon my Volcanic Slicer in defense mode!" I plated a volcanic beast with no eyes and a scythe-like tail and 1200 defense points. "And with his ability, once per turn, he can burn off 500 of your life points. So say good-bye!" And with that, the fires cool down. I end it there with 2 facedown cards."

Kurosawa: 8000Princeton: 7500

"Money makes the world go around. And with that money, these cards are mine! My go." It is now Jagger's turn. "I summon Lancer Dragonute!" He played a Dragon lancer with 1500 attack points. "I also play Double Summon, so now I can summon my Axe Dragonute!" He played an axe-wielding dragon with 2000 attack points. "Attack Django's Insect Knight!"

"I activate my Draining Shield! So now your monsters attack is negated and we gain life points equal to the attack points of your attacking monster. So we'll be taking those points now!"

Kurosawa: 10000Princeton: 7500

"Nice move, but I still have my Rancer Dragonute, and now he attacks that Volcanic Slicer!"

"And yes, I know his ability," I replied. "When he attack a monster in defense mode, we still take damage."

"And that means 300 of your life points take a hit."

Kurosawa: 9700Princeton: 7500

"And now I can take my turn!" It's my bro's turn. "Draw!" And now I summon my Howling Insect in Defense mode. This is for my brother's Volcanic Slicer! Attack his Rancer Dragonute! And with a facedown card, I'm done." It's Slade's turn.

Kurosawa: 9700Princeton: 7100

"Now let's see what we've got. Now I summon my Luster Dragon! And with him, I attack your brother directly!"

"Sorry, but my facedown trap card has other plans. I activate my Firewall! With this card out, anytime you plan on waging a direct attack against me, I can remove one pyro-type monster from my graveyard from play to negate your attack."

"Say what?!"

"You heard me. Now I remove my Volcanic Rat from play to negate your attack."

"Now my Hyozanryu will attack!"

"Too bad. I remove my Volcanic Blaster from play to negate your attacks."

"Er, then my Luster Dragon #2 will attack Django's Howling Insect."

"As to be expected. His ability now activates! When he's destroyed by battle, I can summon another insect to take his place. So now I bring out my Ultimate Insect LV1!" He played a small caterpillar-like insect with no attack points.

"Fine. I end my turn."

"My move!" My turn. "I now use my Volcanic Shell's effect! While it's in the graveyard, by giving up 500 life points, I can then bring another Volcanic Shell from my deck to my hand. Plus, I also have to give up another 500 life points to keep my Firewall on my field."

Kurosawa: 8700Princeton: 7100

"Now let's do this again. I now use my Blaze Accelerator's effect, using my second Volcanic Shell as the ammo. Now take out his Luster Dragon #2!"

"No! That little toy of your is getting annoying!"

"Too bad, cause I'm enjoying its power while it's making you squirm. Now I summon my second Volcanic Slicer!"

"Not again! I'm starting to get annoyed of that card," replied Slade.

"What? I thought you liked him taking out your life points like he's about to do right now. And with now I activate my Jar of Greed to draw another card. And with this facedown card, I end my turn." It's Jagger's turn.

"Now I play my Polymerization! I fuse my Meteor Dragon while using The Dark - Hex Sealed Fusion as a fusion material substitute to bring out my Meteor B. Dragon!" He played a big meteor-like dragon with 3500 attack points. "Now I attack your Slicer!" Too bad for him, my brother intervened.

"Don't think so. I play my Negate Attack! This cancels both your attack and you battle phase."

"You'll pay for that. I end my turn." It's my brother's turn.

"My move! And since it's my standby phase, my Ultimate Insect can upgrade itself. Now come forth my Ultimate Insect LV3!" It grew into a bigger caterpillar with 1400 attack points. "And with that, his ability causes all of your monsters to lose 300 attack points!"

"So what? Our monsters are still stronger."

"For now. Now I use my Insect Imitation! With this, I can sacrifice one insect-type monster on my field, and summon another one who is one level higher from my deck. So now I summon my Grasschopper!" He played a praying mantis-like insect with 2350 attack points. "And since I haven't summoned this turn, I second summon my Grasschopper!"

"Second Summon?! What's that?!" Both Princetons asked.

"You see. This insect is what's known as a Gemini monster. They count as normal monsters at first, but when you second summon them, they get their special ability. And his allows him to attack all of your monsters one at a time."

"Say what?!"

"Now attack everything but his their Meteor B. Dragon! And I place a facedown card." They were successful. Rancer Dragonute, Luster Dragon, and Hyozanryu are gone. "It's your move." It's Slade's turn.

Kurosawa: 8700Princeton: 4650

"Now I play Card of Sanctity! Now we all draw until we have six cards. Now I play my Polymerization to fuse Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok and make King Dragun!" He summoned a celestial-like dragon with 2400 attack points.

"But since I have my Ultimate Insect out, he loses 300 attack points."

"Too bad. I attack your pathetic Ultimate Insect! And with this facedown card, I end." It's my move now.

Kurosawa: 8000Princeton: 4650

"My move."

"And since it is, I activate Dust Tornado to destroy that wimpy turret of yours."

"And that was his best card. Too bad. He'll be out of here soon," said Judas.

"First off I use my Volcanic Shell's ability to add my third one to my hand in exchange for paying 500 life points."

Kurosawa: 7500Princeton: 4650

"Now I summon my Royal Firestorm Guards in attack mode!" I played a monstrous being of flames with 1700 attack points. "And now I activate my Burial from the Different Dimension! This allows me to return up to 3 removed from play monsters and return them to my graveyard. Now I activate my guard's ability. Now I can take four pyro-type monsters and add them to my deck and reshuffle. And then I draw two more cards. Now, I have to pay 500 more life points to keep my Firewall on the field.

Kurosawa: 7000Princeton: 4650

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Volcanic Rocket!" I then played a volcanic-like pterodactyl with 1900 attack points. "And his ability allows me to take a Blaze Accelerator from my deck or graveyard and bring it to my hand. And now I play it! But now I send it to my graveyard to play my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

To be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Level up to the MAX! LV7 and LV8!

Hey guys. In the last chapter where we left off, I played my Tri-Blaze Accelerator. It's an awesome looking tri-headed turret that can deal some damage. And maybe in this chapter, I might reveal the secret behind this card. Anyway, let's get straight into it.

"What is that thing?!" asked the Princeton Brothers.

"It's my Tri-Blaze Accelerator. And this card can pack quite the punch. With it, I can send any pyro-type monster in my hand to the graveyard and destroy one monster on your field. Again, afterwards I can't attack."

"And again, it's the same exact thing," said Jagger.

"And if you pay attention to all of what my little brother says, you'd know there is a catch," replied Django.

"And there is a big difference," I continued. "After that, you also take 500 points of damage."

"Sounds good, but since my King Dragun is out, it doesn't matter. Because none of our dragon-type monsters can be targeted by a card effect," said Slade.

"I end my turn with a facedown and switching my Volcanic Slicer to defense mode." It's Jagger's turn.

"Now after I draw my Meteor B. Dragon will attack you Firestorm Guard!"

Kurosawa: 5200Princeton: 4650

"My guard."

"Now tell me how good of a guard he was there, cause that wannabe firestorm monster seemed totally useless now."

"Don't make fun of my cards."

"You're not in the position to be telling me to do anything. I end with these two facedown cards." It's Django's turn.

"First I'll play my Level Modulation! You two get to draw two cards."

"And what good will that do you?" asked Slade.

"Because I get to summon back a LV monster from my graveyard ignoring it's summoning requirements. So come on back Ultimate Insect LV3! And now I play Level Up! And with this, I can exchange my LV3 insect to bring out my Ultimate Insect LV5!" The caterpillar then turned into a bit of an almost fully evolved fly with 2300 attack points. "And now I play Lucky Iron Axe! With this Equip Spell, it gives my insect 500 more attack points. Now attack his dragun! And after that I end my turn."

Kurosawa: 5200Princeton: 4150

"Now I play monster Reborn to bring back my dragun! Then I summon my Luster Dragon! And by using dragun's ability, I can summon my Tri-Horned Dragon!" He summoned a big blue land dragon with 2850 attack points. "Now Tri-Horned Dragon, attack his Volcanic Rocket!"

Kurosawa: 4250Princeton: 4150

"Now my Luster Dragon will attack your Slicer and my Dragun attack you directly!"

"Sorry, but my Firewall is still active, so I remove my Royal Firestorm Guard from play to negate your attack!"

"Fine, I end with a facedown card. Go and show us what you can do with your pathetic cards." It's my turn and these guys are making me mad again.

"I draw! First off, I pay 500 life points to keep my Firewall out."

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 4150

"Let's see. I think I'll summon my buddy Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4! Now I play my Level Up! And he can upgrade to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6! Now attack his Luster Dragon!"

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 3750

"Bro! I've done it! I can do it now after all of this time!"

"Go for it Shadow!"

"Now with that, since Horus destroyed a monster in battle, I can summon my ultimate and most powerful monster!"

"He's bluffing!" said Judas.

"It can't be!" said Mr. Shrewd.

"This oughta be good," said Kaiser.

"Shadow," said Sora.

"And now, during this end phase, my dragon levels up from LV6 to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" My dragon then became a dragon with bird-like wings with 3000 attack points. It's Jagger's turn.

"First, I'll activate Solemn Wishes! Now since I draw a card now, we gain 500 life points!"

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 4250

"Then I summon my Luster Dragon! Now attack that Ultimate Insect!"

"I activate my Negate Attack! So now nothing happens." I saved my brother's insect.

"Thanks bro. I guess that makes us even."

"I end my turn with a facedown card." It's Django's turn.

"Now since it's my standby phase, my insect evolves. Now come forth, Ultimate Insect LV7!" He summoned a blue and red fly-like insect with 2700 attack points. "And with his ability, all of your monsters lose 700 attack points. Now attack that dragun!"

"Too bad. I activate my Draining Shield!" Jagger then got on our nerves again.

"Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 6950

"Grr. I end my turn." It's Slade's turn.

"And now I activate my Solemn Wishes. So we'll be taking another 500 life points."

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 7450

"And now I switch my dragons to defense mode. And I'll also summon my Dragon Dwelling within the Cave in defense mode. I'll end it with two facedown cards." My move.

"Now I'll play Cost Down! So now I can decrease every monster's level in my hand by two if I discard one card from my hand. So now I can summon my Volcanic Hammerer!" I played a beast-like volcano monster with 2400 attack points. "He attacks your dragun!"

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 6550

"Now Horus, attack his Meteor B. Dragon with Black Mega Flame!"

"Too bad, cause I play my Draining Shield. Thank you, cause you're making this too fun. You're pathetic cards can't even damage us anymore now."

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 9550

"You will pay for that. Now with this card facedown, I'm done." Jagger's move.

"Things aren't looking good for them at this rate," said Kaiser. "But this duel isn't over yet."

"Looks like this duel will be done soon," said Judas.

"Now it's my move. We'll be taking 500 more life points with my Solemn Wishes."

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 10550

"I summon my Lord of D. Now I play my Card of Sanctity! As you know, we all draw six cards. Now I summon my Lord of D. in defense mode! Now I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two more dragons!"

"Sorry, but Horus shall intervene now. His ability allows me to cancel out the activation and ability of a spell card anyone plays that I choose."

"Say WHAT?!"

"So there goes your flute."

"Fine, I end my turn with my Scapegoat. Now I get four scapegoat tokens." Jagger now has four different colored goats. Django's move.

"Now I have my Insect attack your Lord of D and end my turn after that."

Kurosawa: 3750Princeton: 8550

"Now I think I'll play my Dragon's Mirror! Now I fuse five dragons to summon my Five-Headed Dragon!" He played a dragon with a dark gold body and five different heads with 5000 attack points. "Now attack Ultimate Insect!"

"Sorry Horus, but I use my Alter for Tribute! I sacrifice my dragon for us to gain 3000 life points!"

Kurosawa: 4950Princeton: 8550

"Now I end my turn."

"My move. And now I Pot of Avarice! I take five monsters from my grave and add them to my deck, shuffle and draw two cards. Now I activate my Level Modulation! You draw two cards and I get a LV monster from my graveyard."

"Too bad your LV8 can't attack then," said Judas.

"I bring back my LV6 Horus!"

"Are you mocking us?!" Both Slade and Jagger were upset to see him again.

"I play my Level Up! So now LV6 evolves! So let's welcome back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8! Now I'll activate my Molten Destruction! And with this, all Fire attribute monsters gain 500 attack points in exchange for 400 defense points. So Horus is now at 3500 attack points. Now I play Dark Room of Nightmares! With this card, anytime you take effect damage, you lose 300 more life points. And now I use my Tri-Blaze Accelerator by sending my Volcanic Scattershot as the ammo this time. And with Scattershot's ability, the other two copies of it in my deck jump in to destroy all of your monsters and deal 500 points of damage straight to your life points for each Scattershot. So now you lose all of your monsters and 2000 of your life points!" Jagger's turn.

Kurosawa: 4950Princeton: 6550

"Now my turn. I gain my life points and play my Masked Dragon. Then I also activate Magical Stone Excavation! I discard this card to bring this spell card to my hand. Now I'll play two facedown cards and end my turn." Django's turn.

Kurosawa: 4950Princeton: 7050

"Now I'll have my Insect attack you directly Slade!"

"I use my scapegoats!"

"Fine. I'll have my bro finish this duel off."

"If you can get past our monsters. I start by getting 500 points and end with this facedown card."

Kurosawa: 4950Princeton: 7550

"Now, I can send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard!"

"But what good will that do? He's losing it." Judas still thought I was trying to lose.

"So, he has it. This is one of the best Fire monsters he's about to play." Kaiser still watching the duel and is pretty intrigued so far.

"Now I can summon my other strongest monster! I summon my Volcanic Doomfire!" I then played a deadly looking volcanic beast with 3000 attack points. He then got a power boost of 500 points since my field spell is still out and he's a fire attribute monster. "Now attack Scapegoat with Volcanic Cannon! And with his ability, if he destroys one of your monsters in battle, he destroys all of your other monsters and you lose 500 life points for each monster you lost! Now you lose 4500 points!

Kurosawa: 4950Princeton: 3050

"Now I activate my Call of the Haunted!" Jagger had plans to bring back Meteor B. Dragon.

"So your dragon is back. Now my dragon attacks it!"

Kurosawa: 4950Princeton: 2350

"Now I play my Soul of Fire! Now I remove one of my fire attribute monsters in my deck from play and you take half of his attack points as damage! So no I remove my Infernal Flame Emperor from play to have you lose 1350 life points!"

Kurosawa: 4950Princeton: 1000

"Now I play my Shallow Grave! Now we all can summon one monster from our graves to our field in facedown defense position, but Jagger, I sacrifice yours to summon my Volcanic Queen to your field!" I then played a serpentine volcano beast with a human in the head with 2500 attack points. It has 1800 points since Ultimate Insect is out. "And now I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Solemn Wishes. Now make you last move."

"Heh, we're not done," said Jagger. "Now I summon my Second Masked Dragon! And now since I read the ability on the queen, I sacrifice my dragon to inflict 1000 life point damage to you!"

Kurosawa: 3950Princeton: 1000

"I end my turn with this facedown. Huh? Why are you two laughing?"

"Because we won," said Django. Everyone in the arena was confused.

"We never surrendered! So how did you win?!" yelled Slade in an angry voice. I finally decided to tell them about my Volcanic Queen.

"Because you misused my Volcanic Queen. Its side effect causes the opponent to lose 1000 life points unless they sacrifice another monster on their field."

"HUH?!" All of a sudden, my Volcanic Queen let out a cry of destruction and meteors then rained down on Slade and Jagger, causing them to lose their life points.

"Kurosawa: 3950Princeton: 0

"YAY!!!! THEY WON!!" Everyone in the arena cheered as we won.

"Do these two ever lose?!" Shrewd wasn't really pleased since we won and I can stay here now.

"You did it Shadow!" Django was impressed with my fire style dueling.

"We did it Django."I was too impressed with his art of using insects.

"Perfect. I was kind of hoping Shadow would win. Now it's MY turn to take him out. Hmhmhmhmhhm. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Deck of Past Memories

Whew! Talk about cutting it close! Last time, my brother and I just had a duel with our duelist education on the line. If that wasn't bad enough, Shrewd decided to put us up against Slade and Jagger Princeton. They're from the Princeton Corporation, which is like Kaiba Corporation. They're trying to talk over the world by becoming the best in politics, finances, and dueling. Apparently, they have a long way to go before they get to the top of dueling, considering they're using a deck of rare cards, yet not foreseeing a counterattack in mind. Kaiba, at least, is a guy I can respect, even though I don't really like his attitude. These two, however, I have no respect for whatsoever. Anyway, my bro and I are headed back to the room along with Johnny and Kazuya.

"WOW!" exclaimed Kazuya. "That was an awesome duel! And both of you getting out maxed out level monsters at the same time?!"

"Who knew a bug deck and a burn deck could do so well in a team?" asked Johnny. "Well if any two duelists could do it, it would've been two brothers like you two."

"Thanks guys, but you flatter us," said Django. We didn't really think of ourselves as top duelists, but apparently to others, we proved to be some of the best.

"That was a good duel though," I said. "Although, I do not like seeing very good dragon cards in the hands of those two.'

"That's for sure. You always did know who deserved to use dragons don't you?" My bro knew that dragons were some of my favorite creatures.

"Well isn't that an interesting fact." When we turned our attention to whoever said that, it turned out to be Judas.

"So you're Judas. We finally have a proper greeting." The only time I ever really was close enough to meet him was when I was dueling the Kaiser.

"That's Mr. Kaiba to you."

"So you're Seto Kaiba's new son eh?"

"You should be on your knees begging me to not beat you to a pulp." Arisusa was there with him.

"Looks like you managed to stay this far into school. I'm impressed."

"Well I'm not. I could see Django winning that duel by himself. So it's no wonder why Shadow is still here in school."

"Actually, he is a pretty good duelist." Out of nowhere, Sora popped out.

"Hey Sora. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Sora! What are you doing talking to this chump?!" Kaiba didn't see why she is talking to someone like me.

"This is the guy who beat me not too long ago."

"Say WHAT?!"

"It is true." Arisusa replied.

"So. I guess in order to see if you're really all that's chocked up to be, I'll have to duel you myself. Three days from now. You and me are dueling in the Coliseum. What do you say?"

"I say it's on!"

"Bro, you do know you're talking to a Kaiba, right?"

"I wouldn't care if I was talking to Seto Kaiba himself! I'm dueling this guy."

"See you there, if you don't chicken out."

"See you later Shadow." Sora said her goodbyes.

"Bye Sora."

"Bro?"  
"What?"  
"Do you like her?" Now my bro is trying to tease me. As he said that, my face grew red.

"Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Sure bro." Johnny and Kazuya were just laughing.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I shouted to try and get them to stop. Anyway, we continued on with our walk back to our dome.  
"Whew. Finally, we can rest easy now." I was just happy to be back. Then, I just remembered out of nowhere. I looked through my bag.

"What are you looking for Shadow?" Johnny asked. I pulled out a deck.

"Shadow. Is that the deck I think it is?" Django had a suspicion about which deck it is.

"Mhmm. I haven't used this deck since I was a kid. And I'm 15 now so it's been 7 years."

"Would you like to change that Shadow? Cause in the back of the dome there is a duel robot that people can practice on." Johnny took me by surprise. By the time he said that, I was already out of the room rushing through everything and everyone in the way.

"You just can't stop him when it comes to challenges. Let's go," Django said. When they got there, I was about to begin my match.

"Duel Mode Engaged. Begin duel." The robot already processed the adjustments to the duel. I'm starting off.

S: 4000R: 4000

"Here we go! I start of with my Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" I summoned a cell phone with 100 attack points and it transformed into a robot like they do in Transformers. "You see, Morphtronic monsters have special abilities that change depending on what battle mode they're in. And with my Celfon in attack mode, he dials a number between one and six. Then I flip over that many cards on top of my deck. And if any of them happen to be a level four or bellow Morphtronic monster, then I can automatically summon it. So Dial On!" The suspense then got a bit tenser as the numbers kept lighting up until it stopped on four. "Now I take these four cards and check them. And what do you know? I have a monster that qualifies. I summon my Morphtronic Clocken in defense mode!" I summoned a miniature alarm clock with 1100 defense points. "And now with his special ability, I can place a Morph Counter on it since he's in defense mode. And with this facedown card, I end my turn."

"Draw. Main phase begin. I summon Machine King Prototype." The robot played a modern machine with 1600 attack points. "Special ability activates. Machine King Prototype gains 100 extra attack points for every other machine out, and since you have two, he has 1800. Battle phase begin. Machine King Prototype, attack his Celfon."

"I don't think so. I activate Morphtransition! With this trap card, I can negate one of your attack and switch the battle mode of one of my Morphtronic monsters. So Celfon will go into defense right now!"

"End turn with one facedown."

"Now I draw! Now I'll use Celfon's ability. Since it's in defense mode, it dials a number, then I get to look at the same number of cards from the top of my deck, then return them. Dial On!" The numbers dialed again. This time, it stops on two. "Now I pick up the same number of cards. Look's like you may have a few surprises in store for later.

"What is he doing with a bunch of appliance cards?" Johnny thought it didn't make sense.

"His Morphtronic monsters are meant for different strategies depending on what position they're in. And with Celfon on the field, this duel may end up taking a turn around in his favor depending on what he gets."

"And now I switch Celfon back into attack mode. Now I'll use his ability. And we so happen to get a three. And now let's introduce my Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode!" I summoned a boom box with 400 defense points. And I'll also summon my Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!" Now I summoned a magnet with 800 defense points. "Now I'll use my Clocken's ability again to give him another counter. I end my turn."

"Draw. I release my Prototype to summon Machine King in attack mode." He summoned a stronger version of the prototype with 2200 attack points. "It's special ability gives him 300 extra points since you have three machines out. Now I play Twin Swords of Flashing Light. I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to equip it to my Machine King. He loses 500 attack points."

"What good does that do him?" Kazuya asked.

"I played with a Guardian deck before. It allows the equipped monster to attack twice per turn."

"Now Machine King, attack his Celfon!"

"Not so fast! Since Boomboxen is in defense mode, his special ability cancels out your monsters attack once per turn."

"Now attack him again!"

"Sorry, but since I have my Morphtronic Magnen out in defense mode, he is your new target."

"I activate Meteorain! This card gives my Machine King the Piercing Damage effect this turn, so say goodbye to some of your life points. And that will do for now."

S: 2800R: 4000

"I better do something about that card now. I draw!" Now I use Celfon's ability again! Dial On!" The moment got even tenser. "And it's a one. There is nothing to play this turn, so you are lucky. I end my turn by giving Clocken one more counter."

"Draw. I play Fiend's Sanctuary. Now I get a Metal Fiend Token. Now I release my two monsters to summon Perfect Machine King!" He has a perfect looking machine with shoulder missile cannons and 2700 attack points. "He gains 500 attack points for all of machines on the field, so he is at 4200. Go now! Attack his Celfon!"

"I don't think so. I discard my Gadget Driver to activate his special ability. Now my Morphtronic Celfon switches to defense mode! I may lose him, but I don't lose any life points."

"I end my turn."

"Whoa. That was too close." Johnny said.

"Shadow, you're going to have to end this duel soon!" Kazuya was a bit concerned.

"Don't worry. Shadow's go this." Django had confidence in me.

"I draw! Now I can sacrifice my Boomboxen to summon my Gadget Hauler!" I summoned a truck with a cannon on the grill and 1300 attack points. "Now with his ability, I can send these three Morphtronic monsters from my hand to the graveyard to give him 2400 extra attack points, 800 points for each one. I also play Machine Conversion Factory to give it an extra 300 points. And now with its 4000 attack points, my Gadget Hauler will attack!"

"Fine then. Lose if you want."

"Don't plan on it. I activate my Factory of 100 Machines! With this, I can remove every Morphtronic monster in my graveyard from play to give one machine-type monster on my field and extra 200 attack points for each one used. And I count six, so now my Gadget Hauler has 5200 attack points. Now ATTACK!"

S: 2800R: 3000

"I still have more points. So end your turn so I can win this."

"Too late. I still have one more trick up my sleeve. Remember how my Clocken has three Morph Counters? He has two abilities that involve them. So now since he's in defense mode, I can release him and send 1000 points of damage headed your way, for every Morph Counter that he had. So now I sacrifice you buddy. Let's win this duel!"  
S: 2800R: 0

The duel robot shut down immediately after the duel ended.

"Whoa bro. I never knew you could use your Morphtronics like that."

"Never tried it when I was younger. I just ended up adapting the deck and strategies just now. Thanks for telling me about this robot Johnny."

"No prob. Anyway, should we be getting back to the room?"  
"Please. That duel made me kinda tired." So we headed back to the room for a well-deserved rest. For Shadow, rest is what he needs for his match against Judas. It'll be the battle of Dragon Wits.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Burning Up a Storm!

Has there ever been a moment where you were refreshed just because you got do to or use something you haven't done or used since you were a kid? I can tell you I finally was. I just got done using my old Morphtronic deck. You see, my brother and I had machine decks as a kid. However, my skills were mainly focused on one strategy and my skills with it have gotten a bit rusty. Thanks to Johnny and Kazuya, I was able to use it again after all these years. Now, I have two more days to prepare for my match with Judas. Although he may have the upper hand, since he knows my strategies and cards all too well, while I don't even know one card in his deck. That, however, won't stop me, cause I have a few more strategies in this deck than he thinks. Anyway, we take you to our room again. It's just my friends, my brother and I talking.

"Man. I almost underestimated the power of that deck," said Kazuya.

"Now I guess we can say that the robot was defeated by the everyday household appliances," said Johnny. "And it looks like the alarm clock was the one that finished it all off.

"That's my little brother for you," said Django. "So Shadow. What deck are you going to use on Judas?"  
"Me?" I asked. "I plan on calling up a firestorm on his behind. My Fire deck is the one I choose, and yes. I know he watched that duel and I'd be at a bit of a disadvantage. That's not going to stop me in any way, shape, or form. No if's, ands, or buts about it." I'm feeling a little more confident after getting those words off my chest. A few hours later, we are in class getting ready for today's duel test coming up.

"Alright everyone. Class is out today. You each have half an hour to get ready for you duel tests. So everyone meet in the duel arena in half an hour." Shrewd was giving us that announcement. When he said that, I decided to head out for a bit of fresh air. I already knew my strategy so I didn't really need to prepare. I was thinking to myself while I enjoy the aroma of the outside fresh air.

"Ah. The duel tests are almost here. Nothing better to do than just enjoy the air."

"You got that right." All of a sudden, a duel spirit

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Who am I? Sheesh, a guy can hardly get respect around here instantly. Don't you remember? I'm your duel spirit. We used to play together when you were younger."

"Oh. Sorry dude. It's just been a while."  
"I'll let it slide this once. So, you ready to get dueling soon?"

"You know I always am. And with you at my side, I'm really fired up. And so is my deck, literally."

"Yeah. Anyway, you should get going, you have five minutes before it starts."

"Right, so let's go." So we started heading to the arena. Shrewd was there in the middle giving off the pairings.

"And for match number eight, it will be Kyle vs. Shadow!" I guess I should be glad. I made it just in time to get my match started. "Heh. Let's see if you can get any more streaks going. That's right. I know about your loss to The Kaiser. You shouldn't have challenged him, but anyway, good luck in your match cause you might need it." I'm walking away with a tad bit of an angry look on my face for his tone. Anyway, we now meet our duelists for the duel.

"So, you're the one who beat Shrewd. Not many people do that successfully. No wonder he's picking on you." He sure was kind of impressed by that fact.

"It was nothing really. His arrogance got on my nerves, so I decided to shut him up."

"I hear that. One more word and you'll be dealt with."

"Forget him Shadow. Let's duel!"

"Yes. Let's! You can have the first move."

S: 8000K: 8000

"That will be your first mistake. I draw! And I shall play my Mine Golem in attack mode!" He summoned a rock-like mechanical golem with 1000 attack points. "I also place three cards facedown. I end my turn after that."

"Alright. I start off with my Jurac Protops in attack mode!" I played an orange and blue colored fire triceratops with 1700 attack points.

"Impressive looking monster. New one?"

"Somewhat. I just never really got to use him yet. And with his ability, he gains 100 attack points for each monster you control, so he now has 1800 attack points!"

"Ultimate Insect LV7 ATTACK!!" Django just got done with his test and took a seat to watch my duel. "Hmm. So you decided to go with the Juracs eh? Impressive. Those are the only dinosaur archetypes known in the game so far."

"I didn't know those were even released yet." Kazuya grabbed a seat next to Django.

"They aren't. He won a contest to win those cards. I've just never seen him use them yet."

"Attack!" I ordered my dinosaur to attack, which was successful.

S: 8000K: 7200

"Nice move, but now my golem's effect activates. Since you destroyed it in battle you lose 500 points."

"So I'm not the only one who uses effect damage eh? Nice move. I end my move with a facedown card."

S: 7500K: 7200

"My move! And I'll summon my Monk Fighter in attack mode!!!" He played a monk with 1300 points. "And now I also play my Kaminote Blow! With this card's effect, my monster can destroy a monster that battled with him. Now attack his Protops!"

"Nice move, but I activate my Spacegate trap card! With its ability, this card gets a gate counter when your monsters are involved in battle so now it has a counter. And with that attack you will take some damage."

"Don't think so! Cause my monk's ability makes it so I don't lose points in a battle involving him!"

"No! My Protops! Least the monk is gone."

"Don't think too much just yet, cause I activate my Call of the Haunted to bring him back! Now he can attack you directly!"

"My gate gets another counter."

"That's enough damage to you so far."

S: 6200K: 7200

"I summon my Jurac Velor!" I summoned a red, green, and blue Velociraptor with 1700 attack points. "Now attack his monster buddy!"

"Don't forget with my Monk's effect. I take no damage when he battle."

"I didn't. I end my turn."

"I draw! I play Card of Sanctity! This card allows us to draw until we have 6 cards. Now I play Monster Reborn! So now I can bring back my Mine Golem! Now that he's back, I can activate the facedown Inferno Reckless Summon! Now we both choose a monster on our fields and summon all the copies of them that we have. And now that I have 3 Mine Golems, I activate the facedown Minefield Eruption! With this card, you lose 1000 life points for every Mine Golem on my field!"

"Oh crud! But you lose all of your golems after that."

S: 3200K: 7200

"Now I summon Monk Fighter! But now he will be released so I can summon my Master Monk!" He played an older monk fighter with 1900 attack points. "I'll play Pot of greed to draw two more cards. I also play my Double Summon! So now I'll summon a 2nd monk and release him to summon a 2nd Master Monk! With me having normal summoned this turn, I can special summon my Turbo Booster in defense mode! Anyway, my monks get to attack you twice per turn! Now attack his Jurac Velor!"

S: 3000K: 7200

"His ability now activates. I get to special summon a Jurac monster from my deck with 1700 attack or lower from my deck. So I summon my Jurac Protops!"

"Now he will attack you again!"

S: 2800K: 7200

"I'll summon another Protops!"

"Now my monk will attack your last Velor!"

S: 2600K: 7200

"I'll summon my Jurac Monoloph!" I played a little raptor with 1500 attack points.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" The girls in the crowd thought my newest card was cute.

"Now attack his Monoloph! That will end my turn."

S: 2200K: 7200

"Aww. COME ON!!! He was so cute!" As I was getting ready to draw, the hand of my duel spirit appeared on mine. "You're here. Then lets do this together!"

"Yes. We shall!"

"Don't worry girls. He's not gone for long. I summon my Nitro Synchron!" I summoned a pink little nitro canister with 300 attack points. "Now I use the effect of the Noisy Gnat in my hand. I can discard it to increase the level of one monster on my field! So I choose my Nitro Synchron! First off, remember my Spacegate! It has enough counters for me to do this! Now I can send it and all the counters on it and bring out a monster in my hand whose level is equal to or lower than the counters Spacegate had. So now I can summon my level seven Jurac Tyrannus!" I played a red and blue tyrannosaurus with 2500 attack points. "Now I'll tune my Nitro Warrior with my Protops to Synchro Summon my partner: Nitro Warrior!" I summoned a green nitro pumped up warrior with 2800 attack points.

"Alright Shadow! Let's win this duel!"  
"You got it pal! Now, since my Nitro Synchron was used to synchro summon a Nitro monster, I get to draw a card. The card I drew was my Monster Reborn! So now I'll bring back my Monoloph! And now I tune him to my other Protops! I synchro summon Jurac Giganoto!" I played another Tyrannosaurus with 2100 points. "Now I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to play Card Rotator! And this card will force all of your monsters to switch battle modes! And now I have effects before I get to battle. Nitro Warrior is able to get a 1000 point boost if I activated a spell card once every turn."

"Say what?!"

"Wow. That must be another one of his strongest cards," said Kazuya.

"That's not all," said Django. "Look at his Jurac monsters." My monsters ended up getting a 1400-point boost, making them have 3900 and 3500.

"WHAT?! How did you monsters get so many points?!"

"My Jurac Giganoto gives all Jurac monsters an extra 200 attack points for every Jurac monster in my graveyard. Now my Nitro Warrior will attack your Turbo Booster with Dynamite Crunch!"

S: 2200K: 3400

"I still have more monsters to defend me so I'm still in this."

"Not by very much. In fact, not at all. You see, my Nitro Warrior has his one more ability you may want to know about. When it destroys a monster on your field, it may lose it's 1000 point boost, but it is able to force a monster on your field to attack mode and then he can attack that monster."

"No Way!"

"Sorry, but yes way. Now he will attack one of your Master Monks! Now my Giganoto will attack your last monk!"

"Great, I'm wide open!"

"Yes you are. Now Tyrannus, direct attack!"

S: 2200K: 0

"That was an impressive match. Thanks for showing me your skills."

"No prob. It was nothing really." When my duel ended, Shrewd had some words going on in his head.

_"Now that he has shown off more of his deck, Judas will be having an easier time finishing off this rat. And when he is done, I'll be that much closer to getting him out of this university for good! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had anything pop up in mind for the story so far, but now I have a few ideas and am putting them to the test. Hope you like them!! Now, without the wait, let's get on with it!!

Chapter 12:

Rivalry Unleashed: Judas vs. Shadow

Today is the day. It's been three days since Judas Kaiba issued me the challenge. I figured besides The Kaiser, this would probably be one of my back challenges I face here. Although some people would be kind of intimidated to admit they made a mistake challenging him, I'm not one of those people. I enjoy any match that's thrown in my face, until I receive one that is a life or death match. Anyway, I told them I was using my fire deck. I have a surprise for them, cause I plan on pulling a few strings to my deck. Wait til he gets a load of this. I'm preparing my deck ahead of time, cause at this rate, I doubt Shrewd will give me time to get my strategies ready for the duel after class.

"Well class, it's almost that time. In ten minutes, everyone head to the stadium. Some of you may not know, but Shadow has gotten a new challenger. Who you ask? None other than one of the top students: Judas Kaiba!" Everyone in the class started looking at the two of us. Judas was just sitting back while I everyone was talking as if this would be a bit of a challenge, but it was too easy. Judas, hearing all the talk, then spoke to defend me, which I know was not his intention.

"Guys. Come on! Shadow has been here for only a small while here and already he's become a challenging opponent to us all. No match for Kaiser, but still he is a great opponent to face. Which is exactly why I intend to put him in his place." After all that, he looked me in my eyes as if he thought this would be easy himself. You could see the fire and lightning in our eyes if you looked hard enough. After all that, not even the bell for us to get out was enough to break up us staring. Everyone left while we stood there staring. When everyone was out of the room, we said our final words before the duel and went our separate ways. We then headed to the arena behind the introduction doors. I was kind of nervous for this, but I have faced worse, or so I thought.

"You look tense. Try to loosen up." All of a sudden, my duel spirit, Nitro Warrior, appeared from behind me and walked beside me.

"Hey Nitro Warrior. Yeah, I'm kinda nervous right now, but seeing as how it's a Kaiba I'm about to face, I can't help but be excited. I just want to have fun, but also I'm kind of wondering why a Kaiba wanted to challenge me. I mean, I'm nothing special….am I?

"Would it be defined as being the kid who beat Sora, The Kaiser, one of the dueling proctors, and teamed up with his own brother and took out two of the Princetons?"

"I guess that would just about sum it all up. Thanks NW. That gave my mind a good refreshment."

"Anytime. Now, you ready to go out there and duel?"

"Yep. Let's get to it!" After those words, they were about to announce the duelists. Shrewd was the one making the announcements.

"And now! Ladies and Gentlemen!! Today's challenge is about to begin!! Now without further a due, here come the duelists! On this side, here comes the challenger!!! It's Judas Kaiba!!" Judas then walked up to the arena with a look on his face that looks like he's both in for a challenge, but yet an easy one. (One you would expect to see on Chazz's face to put an easier example out there.) And with him coming out, the crowd went wild for this dude. He is one of the top duelists in the academy. "And now on this side, is his opponent!! It's Shadow Kurosawa!!" The crowd didn't do all that much cheering for me. But hey, as I said before, it's better than being booed.

"Heh. Finally. It's my turn to put you in your place. I intend and making sure the best man will win."

"Why thank you Judas. Never thought you'd say that." Now, I'm not really one to make insults, but in this little case, I figured I'd throw someone's own words back at him. This gave him a bit of an angry look, but still focused.

"Alright! Enough talk!! Time to duel!!"  
Ju: 8000Sh: 8000

"I'll make the first move! And I'll summon Krebons!!" He summoned a jester-looking being with a cybernetic look and 1200 life points.

"Whoa. I'd almost forgotten that Judas played a Psychic deck!" said Kazuya.

"And now I'll play one facedown card and end my turn."

"And now I'll start my move!!" It's my turn "I summon my Volcanic Slicer! And with 600 more points than your monster, I'll attack it!!"

"Not so fast!! I'll activate his special ability!! I pay 800 life points and I can negate an attack on him! So he is safe!!"

Ju: 7200Sh: 8000

"Whoa. Paying your own life points to keep your monster. I'll end my turn."

"And now I say we let the punishment begin. I summon my Mind Protector!!" He summoned a cybernetic yellow robot with 2200 defense points. "You're about to receive some nasty company."

"What do you………" said Shadow until he gave it some thought.

"I'll tune my Krebons to my Mind Protector!"

"Oh crud. A Synchro Summoning."

"How did you know?" He then thought about it for a minute and then just didn't care. "It doesn't matter. I Synchro Summon my Magical Android!!" He summoned a cybernetic looking woman with shield and scepter in hand and 2400 attack points. "Now attack his Volcanic Slicer!!" She released a fireball from the orb of her scepter.

Ju: 7200Sh: 7400

"I'll just end it with a facedown card and end my turn. And during my end phase, my android gives me 600 life points per Psychic monster on my field."

"Say what?!"

"It's your move."

Ju: 7800Sh: 7400

"I draw! Now I'll summon my Volcanic Blaster in defense mode!" I summoned a turret looking robot with fire on its top and 600 defense points. "My turn is done there."

"And now I draw! I summon my Telekinetic Shocker!" He played a red looking cybernetic spaceman with 1700 attack points. "And now I'll have my Telekinetic Shocker take out your blaster!!" He charged right in with and electrical aura.

"And now his ability activates! Since it was destroyed by battle, I can take one Volcanic monster from my deck and add it to the top of it."

_"Hmm. He's probably preparing to use his Queen or his Doomfire again. But for Doomfire, he'd need to have out the Blaze Accelerator," _Judas thought to himself. Then he began continued his turn.

"Not that it will do you any good against her. Magical Android, direct attack!!"

Ju: 7200Sh: 5000

"I'll end my turn, and with that, I'll be taking 1200 life points back please."

Ju: 8400Sh: 5000

"Now I draw! I'll summon my Volcanic Rocket!!" I summoned a burning pterodactyl-like rocket with 1900 attack points. "And now I can use his special ability. I can automatically bring out a certain spell card from my deck and add it straight to my hand."

"It's about to start," said Django.

"I'll activate my Blaze Accelerator spell card!"

"I figured as much," said Judas.

"Now I'll use it's effect to send the Volcanic Shell I drew just now and take out your Magical Android!"

"You're going to pay for that. But since you used that effect, you can't attack."

"I'll just play a facedown card and end my turn."

"And now I can begin my turn with this!! I'll summon up my Psychic Commander in attack mode!" He then summoned a robotic commander in a mini UFO with a cannon and 1400 attack points. _"It's time old friend,"_ he thought to himself. "I tune him to my Telekinetic Shocker to synchro summon my Psychic Lifetrancer!!" He then summoned up a green skinned, black long haired girl with cybernetics on her head and arm with a blue suit, two different energy spheres and 2400 attack points.

"Great. Another synchro monster."

"And this is exactly why Judas has been known as one of our top dueling students here," said Kaiser.

"He's about to get hit big time!" exclaimed Mr. Shrewd. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Rivalry Unleashed: Judas vs. Shadow Part 2

When we last left off, Shadow Kurosawa is in the middle of a duel with Judas Kaiba. Shadow is using his signature Fire Deck while Judas is using a Psychic Deck, a deck of which has hardly been seen to be used properly and professionally. Right now, Judas has begun his turn by summoning one of his most trusted monsters: Psychic Lifetrancer. But Shadow looked as if he had seen a ghost, but he was calm about it.

"My Psychic Lifetrancer is about to bring me one step closer to victory!" said Judas. "I hope you're ready for the pain you're about to receive!"

"What? I could've sworn…." said Shadow.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Nitro Warrior said as he appeared beside me.

"That card. I could've sworn I saw something about it."

"I know. I saw it too. That Psychic Lifetrancer of his is."

"I'll activate her ability! I can remove one of my Psychic monsters from my graveyard from play to regain 1200 life points!"

"Not again with this life point stuff! Don't you have enough?"  
"A duelist can never have enough life points Shadow. Cause now I think I'll have her take out that eye soar Volcanic Rocket of yours now!"

Ju: 9600 Sh: 4500

"That hurt. But next turn if I get another monster I'll get rid of that Lifetrancer of yours."  
"That's what you think! I activate Psychokinesis!"

"Uh-oh. That's not good," said Sora. Kaiser added on to that.

"He can give up 1000 life points and destroy 1 card on the field."

Judas: 8600 Sh: 4500

"Now what're you going to do without your accelerator? You can't do anything!" exclaimed Judas as he had the upper hand.

"I can do plenty," I replied. "My Move! I'll first play my Card Destruction! Now we both discard our entire hand and draw until we hold the same number of cards we discarded."

"I don't see how that will help you, but do what you must. This will always have the same outcome."

"Hmm. Let's see how this works out. I summon my Infernity Guardian in defense mode!" I summoned a skull with flames around it and within something that makes it look like a torch with 1700 defense points.

"Infernity?"

"He must've put those cards in that deck of his," said Django. "He's always tried to put together the Infernity cards with his fire deck. Now is the chance to see if it's working."

"I play one card face down and end my turn." My turn was over.

"Now it's my turn!" exclaimed Judas. "Now Psychic Lifetrancer, attack his Infernity Guardian!" The attack was fired, but when the smoke cleared, nothing happened. "What's going on?"

"My trap card is what's going on. When you attacked, I activated my Depth Amulet. It negates one of your attacks in exchange for 1 card in my hand."

"Oh well. You're handless now."

"And for some of the combos I have in this deck that's exactly what I want."

"I guess we'll find out what that's supposed to mean soon enough. I end my turn there."

"Looks like he saved himself from a close one there," said Kaiser.

"It's my turn!" I began my move. "Now since I had no hand when I drew this, I can reveal this card in my hand and special summon it. I summon my Infernity Archfiend in defense mode!" I played some kind of humanoid demon with horns, four eyes and 1800 attack points. "And since I had no cards in my hand when he was special summoned, I can bring another Infernity monster to my hand. I'll end my turn there."

"Alright. My move!" Judas made his turn. "I summon my Pandaborg!" He summoned a robotic panda with 1700 attack points.

"Now he will attack your Infernity Archfiend!"

"I activate my Depth Amulet to discard this card and negate your attack."

"Now I'll have my Lifetrancer attack that Archfiend! Now just one more monster to destroy and you're wide open. I end my turn."

"Now I make my move!" My turn. "I activate my Pot of Avarice! This allows me to take five monsters from my graveyard and return them to my deck. When I'm done shuffling, I can draw two cards from my deck. I place two facedown cards and end my turn."

"I draw! I'll play my Big Bang Shot on my Pandaborg, so now it gains 400 points and can inflict piercing damage. I'll have my Lifetrancer attack first!" The attack hit its mark, but the Guardian wasn't destroyed.

"What? What's going on?!"

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"You see," I was explaining my plan. "Like I said earlier, my Infernity cards have combos that work when I have no hand, and my Guardian has a great one. It can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects."

"Then my Pandaborg will attack!"

"Not if I activate my Defense Draw. I lose no life points and I get to draw 1 card after the damage calculation."

"Grr. I end my turn. And because it's my 3rd end phase, there goes you Depth Amulet"

"I'm aware of that. And now I start my turn with this! I summon my Infernity Necromancer!" I summoned a summoner-like fiend with no attack points. "First off, since he was normal summoned, he goes into defense mode." He has 2000 defense. "Next, since I have no hand, I can bring back one Infernity monster from my graveyard. Now come on out, Infernity Destroyer!" I summoned a level 6 humanoid looking fiend with claws, yellow eyes and 2300 attack points.

"Pretty impressive, but still weak like you."

"We'll see after I activate my Sword of Dark Rites! Now my Infernity Destroyer gains 400 extra attack points."

"What?!"

"Now Infernity Destroyer, destroy his Psychic Lifetrancer! And since I have no cards in my hand, when my destroyer destroys a monster, the opponent gets hit with 1600 points of damage" I made a hit. "I'll end my turn with that."

Ju: 6700 Sh: 4500

"How dare you destroy her! I draw! I summon my Psychic Snail in defense mode. I also switch my Pandaborg to defense mode. I'm done at 2 facedown cards."

"And now to make my move. I play one card facedown and use my Necromancer to bring back Infernity Archfiend. Now my Archfiend and Destroyer will attack! And thanks to Big Bang Shot, Pandaborg is removed from play and don't forget about my Destroyer's effect."

Ju: 5100 Sh: 4500

"Wow. He managed to bring Judas a bit more down to his life point level. Impressive." Kazuya was impressed.

"I knew he could do it," thought Sora.

"Now I'm mad!" He was serious now "I activate my Metaphysical Regeneration! Since it's your end phase and my Psychic monsters were destroyed, I gain 1000 life points for each one."  
"What?!"

Ju: 7100 Sh: 4500

"Sorry, but you'll need to do more than that to take me out. My turn. I activate my facedown Emergency Teleport to summon another Psychic Commander. Now I activate Psi-Station. Now when I summon a Psychic type monster, I can pay 500 life points to increase its attack by 500 and its stars by one. I summon Destructotron!" He played some kind of machine with four legs, some sort of television for a head and 1600 attack points. "I'll use Psi-Station. Now I can tune again!"

"Another synchro monster?!"

"This must be his ace," said Johnny.

"Now he's getting serious," said Kazuya

"Here comes his best," said Kaiser.

"Let's see you take this on bro," said Django.

"Shadow," said Sora.

"I synchro summon my Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Judas summoned some skeletal demonic-figured with wings, a tail, and 2700 attack points. "Ahahahahahaha! Let's see you bring this bad boy down!"

"Whoa….it's big." I knew I was in trouble.

"You'll never defeat me now! Ahahahahahaha!!"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Power of the Dark Dragons

Last chapter, we were continuing the duel between Judas Kaiba and I. I'm in a bad scenario. I'm staring down Thought Ruler Archfiend and Judas has 7100 life points. I have Infernity Destroyer, Infernity Archfiend, and 4500 life points. I have two defenses, but this is one of the ace cards in a Psychic deck. This is going to hurt.

"With this guy out, there is no hope for you," said Judas. "Now I'll continue my turn by playing Vicious Claw! Now with this card, my Thought Ruler gains 300 extra attack points for a total of 3000 attack points!"

"Say what?!" I was in danger here.

"But that's not all. Should you happen to be able to out battle my Thought Ruler, Vicious Claw will return to my hand and save my monster. I'll also equip him with Telekinetic Charging Cell, but we'll get more on that later. Now attack his Infernity Archfiend!" My archfiend was gone.

Ju: 8900 Sh: 3300

"What?! How did your life points go back up?!"  
"It's due to my Thought Ruler's effect. Since he destroyed a monster by battle, I gain life points equal to their attack points."

"Grr. This is getting annoying."

"Hmm. So this is his ace. Impressive." Kaiser was calmly impressed at the moves we were throwing at each other.

"Shadow. Come on. You can do this!" Sora thought to herself. She was apparently on my side.

"Err. Now I'm in trouble. I draw!" It was my turn. "I activate Offerings to the Doomed! I skip my next draw phase and destroy one monster on my opponent's field!"

"Nice try. My Thought Ruler will take care of that! Since you're targeting a Psychic type monster with a spell, I can give up 1000 life points to negate the activation and effect and destroy the card."

"Great. Not this again."

"But that's not all there is to it. Since my Telekinetic Charging Cell is in effect, I don't have to pay life points to activate his effect."

"Wow. Impressive move." Even though he's my opponent, I'm impressed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now continue your move so I can crush you!"

"Alright. I switch my Destroyer to defense mode and end my turn."

"And now I'll get straight to business. Attack his Destroyer!"

Ju: 12200 Sh: 3300

"Now I can activate an effect from my graveyard. Since I have no cards in my hand and I lost a monster in battle, I can summon one from my graveyard. Come on out, Infernity Revenger!" I summoned some sort of monstrous deputy with two guns and 0 attack points. "Also, his stars become equal to that of the destroyed monsters. So he is now a level six monster."

"Interesting. Let's see what else you can pull." Judas apparently wanted to see what else I had.

"Hmm? His moods changed," said Kaiser. "He seems to be enjoying the duel rather than just beating his opponent."

"Well, it has been a while since he's found an opponent that can stand up to his psychic monsters," said Arisusa. "This guys got talent if he manages to."

"He saved himself this time. Let's see if he can keep up this momentum." Django was enjoying the view.

"Now it's my turn!" I made my draw. "I summon my Infernity Dwarf!" I summoned a dwarf like worker with a flaming axe and 800 attack points. "Now I tune my Infernity Revenger to my Infernity Dwarf. Now I can synchro summon my Dark End Dragon!" I played a malicious dragon with a face on his chest, horns on the sides of his head, and 2600 attack points.

"Impressive, but that's still not enough to stop my Thought Ruler Archfiend."

"It is if I'm using an effect!"

"Not like spells or traps can work on him."

"Who said anything about a spell or trap? Thought Ruler doesn't negate the effects of monsters, which is exactly what I'm using! Dark End Dragon can give up 500 of his own attack points and send one of your monsters to the graveyard."

"What?!"

"Now release your Dark Evaporation!" The mouth on its chest opened and released some sort of dark substance that caused the Thought Ruler to evaporate. "Now attack him directly with Dark Fog!"

Ju: 10100 Sh: 3300

"Err. Now it's my go! I summon Grapple Blocker in defense mode!" he summoned a blue and yellow alien with octopus tentacles on its back and 2000 defense points. "I'll set one card facedown."

"My turn! I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I summon my Infernity Reloader!" I played some weird brown creature with arms and head attached to a double-sided gun and 900 attack points. "I put one card facedown. Now for Reloader's effect. I can draw a card and if it's a monster, it goes to the graveyard and you lose 200 points times its level." I drew. "It is Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6. So now you lose 1200 life points! And then I'll have my Dark End Dragon attack your Grapple Blocker!"

Ju: 8900 Sh: 3300

"My turn. I draw! Hah! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Thought Ruler Archfiend! Now I'll attack you Reloader!"

"I activate my Negate Attack!"

"Hmm. You saved yourself again. It's your move."

"Now I draw!" My turn. "I summon my Infernity Mirage!" I summoned a fiendish-looking tiki baron with 0 attack points. "Now I'll use my Reloader's effect again, it is my Volcanic Hammerer."

Ju: 7700 Sh: 3300

"Now that reloader is as annoying as that Blaze Accelerator."

"Now I will use my Mirage's effect. Since I have no cards in my hand, he can sacrifice himself to bring back two Infernity monsters from the graveyard. I choose my Infernity Revenger and Infernity Destroyer! Now I will tune my Revenger to my Reloader and Destroyer so I can synchro summon my Infernity Doom Dragon!" I played a dragon with short arms, four eyes, some crown thing on it's head, these other arms that look like grapple claws, and 3000 attack points."

"Wow. Two dragons. Big deal. So what now? Are you going to evaporate my monster again?"

"Not with Dark End Dragon. I'll use my Infernity Doom Dragon's effect this time. Since I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field and you lose life points equal to half its attack points."

"I activate Psychic Rejuvenation! Now I gain 1000 life points since I have a Psychic Monster on my field!"

Ju: 7350 Sh: 3300

"Lucky. My Infernity Doom Dragon can't attack this turn, but my Dark End Dragon can! Dark Fog! My turn is done after that."

Ju: 5250 Sh: 3300

"Err. Now it's my turn! I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we hold six cards. Now I summon my Psychic Jumper!" He played a crazy looking blue guy with some sort of helmet on and 100 attack points. "Now I will use the effect of my Psychic Jumper! I can give up 1000 points and choose one monster on your field and Psychic Jumper. Their controllers are then switched."

"What?!"

"I choose your Dark End Dragon! Now I'll use his effect on your Infernity Doom Dragon and he'll attack your Jumper!"

Ju: 5250 Sh: 1800

"My dragon! I'll get you, but that was an impressive move."

"You should be afraid. You're obviously losing. I'll end my turn there."

"Well, this is his final move," said Kaiser. "He better make it count."

"Shadow! You can do it!" Johnny and Kazuya were on my side. After I knew it, some of the audience was on my side. Then I knew what I had to do.

"Alright. I draw!" I felt a surge through my hand as I drew my card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Infernity Death Dragon. Now I play De-Synchro to bring back the three monsters I used to summon him. I also play Premature Burial to bring back my LV6 Horus!"

"What could you possibly be doing?"

"I will summon my Infernity Beetle!" I summoned a big beetle with 1200 attack points. "Now I play the spell Card Rotator. Now by discarding one card from my hand, all of yours monsters switch modes."

"Hmm. So now you just made it even harder to deal damage to me."

"I now tune my Revenger to Destroyer and Reloader to bring back my Infernity Doom Dragon!"

"Him again. Shouldn't have expected so much."

"Now I play my Magical Stone Excavation. I discard two cards from my hand to bring back a spell card. I choose my Monster Reborn. I will play it and bring back my Vice Dragon!" I summoned a dark human-sized dragon with green wings and 2000 attack points. I know tune my beetle to my Horus to summon my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Whoa. He managed to summon three dragons in one turn. Impressive." Johnny's attention was caught by my move."

"Er. No! I can't lose!"

"Too bad you're about to. Now I will use my Infernity Doom Dragon's effect again. It will destroy Dark End Dragon and cause you to lose 800 life points! Infernity Death Breath!"

Ju: 4450 Sh: 1800

"Grr! This can't be!"

"It can be. Now Red Dragon Archfiend! Vice Dragon! End this duel!"

Ju: 0 Sh: 1800

"Wow…….he actually did it," said Kazuya.

"Shadow. You really did it." Sora was glad.

"Err. I don't like defeat…….but I do have to give it to you this time. That was a good duel Shadow." I'm surprised to see Judas giving me props. I thought he wanted my head.

"You're awesome too." After the exchange in compliments, we shook hands. We would become rivals from that day on. I took that time to enjoy the moment and everyone cheering for me.


End file.
